Attack of the Lord of the Rings Fans
by tuxiedog2
Summary: SORRY - NO LONGER ADDING CHARACTERS (It'll bee too hard to enhance their personalities) What happens when a group of fans invade Lord of the Rings? Read to find out!
1. Feather Pillows and Confusion

The Attack of the Lord of the Rings Fans!  
  
Chapter 1 - Feather Pillows and Confusion  
  
It was a quiet night in Hobbiton. Crickets were chirping in the grass. Frodo Baggins made his way up his front walk and slowly creaked open the round front door of Bag End.  
  
"HOLY PINA COLADA!" he cried.  
  
A horrible sight met his eyes. Random papers were strewn all over the floor, stuff was knocked off the tables, and a few feathers floated in the air.  
  
"What gives?" he asked to nobody in particular.  
  
Suddenly, Frodo heard a shout coming from another part of Bag End.  
  
"I've got Frodo's pillow!"  
  
Then, out of nowhere, a teenage girl appeared, clutching one of his feather pillows. That explained all the feathers. She caught a glance of Frodo, squealed with delight, and bounded over to him. She gave him a tight hug.  
  
"FRODO! I've wanted to meet you for so long!" she squealed.  
  
"Uh, thanks," Frodo gasped. "I guess that you're responsible for all this mess?"  
  
"Nope!" she responded. "At least not all of it!"  
  
Frodo's face turned a shade of gray. "You mean there's more?" he squeaked.  
  
"Yep!" the girl cheerily replied. Three more girls bounded in from the kitchen.  
  
"Uh - who exactly are you guys?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Oh!" the first girl exclaimed. "My name's Joe. This is Auddy, Huh, and Buffy."  
  
"Wh-wh-where did you all come from?" Frodo stuttered.  
  
"That's not important!" Huh said. "What's important is that we're in Lord of the Rings!"  
  
"Did you come from somewhere else in the Shire?" asked a still-dazed Frodo.  
  
"No, silly!" cried Joe.  
  
"Then there's Hobbits in other parts of the world?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Hobbits?" asked Buffy. "We're not ho - " she cut herself off as she glanced around. "Oh my gosh! We really are hobbits!"  
  
"NOOO!" Auddy cried. "Now Frodo's not smaller than me and I won't be able to use that as an excuse for not liking him!"  
  
"Not like me?" asked Frodo. "How dare you!" He stepped forward. "Want to make something of it?"  
  
Joe stepped between the two. "Calm down!" she said. "We're going to live with the fact that we're hobbits, at least until we get out of here! After all, there's nothing wrong with being a hobbit! Hobbits kick butt!"  
  
"No they don't" cried Buffy. "Elves do!"  
  
"Now," said Huh, "we all know that Gollum is the coolest!"  
  
"No!" said Auddy. "Aragorn is!"  
  
Frodo's head buzzed with confusion. "Who are all these people that you're talking about?"  
  
The four girls turned and looked at each other.  
  
"I guess the story hasn't really started yet," whispered Huh to the other three. "Frodo hasn't started out on his adventure yet."  
  
"Or else," added Joe, "The story's over and Frodo's just suffering from memory loss." The other three girls glared at her. "What? It was just an idea!"  
  
Just then, a new voice startled them.  
  
"Is it secret? Is it safe?"  
  
"Nope - it seems as if our story is just beginning," said Auddy. 


	2. A Sore Head and a Fan Club

*Author's note *- Hey all you guys! Thanks for your HUGE interest in participating in my fic! So many people gave me info! Unfortunately, I am no longer accepting any new submissions. I already have 12 people, which is WAY more than I expected! Also, I'm not introducing characters in the order you guys gave me your info. I'm putting you all in wherever it would be best to introduce you. And if your character isn't much like yourself, I'm sorry! I don't know most of you personally so it's hard for me. Well, I hope you like Chapter 2! Thanks again!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Attack of the Lord of the Rings Fans  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Gandalf strode into the center of the room from a dark corner. "Is it?" he asked.  
  
Frodo rushed to his chest and dug around in it, looking for the Ring.  
  
"Cool!" said Huh. "Now he's looking for the Ring!"  
  
Gandalf spun around to look at them. "How do you know about the Ring?"  
  
"Uh...internet?" said Buffy.  
  
"Internet?" asked Gandalf. "What in tarnation are you talking about?"  
  
"Uh...never mind," responded Buffy.  
  
"Hey," said Auddy. "Who's the tagalong?"  
  
Everyone turned to where Auddy was looking. They saw a guy standing there dressed much like Gandalf.  
  
"Oh, yes," said Gandalf. "This is Dangalf. He's my apprentice wizard."  
  
"Hi," said Dangalf.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" cried Frodo. "There's more!" He ran up to the wall and started to bang his head against it.  
  
"Uh..." said Joe. "Dangalf, are you some Lord of the Rings fan who got strangely transported here as well?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered. "But I'm glad I didn't get transported here as a hobbit!"  
  
"Hey!" cried Joe. "I'm glad I did! Hobbits rock!" She then introduced the other three to him.  
  
By then, Gandalf had dragged Frodo away from the wall and was yapping away to him, telling him to leave and leave now, otherwise the Nazgul would come and "...eat you up."  
  
"Uh...Gandalf?" asked Huh. "I don't think they're going to actually EAT us up..."  
  
Gandalf spun around at the girls. "And who exactly are all of you?" he asked. "I didn't see you until now."  
  
"Uh...actually you did," corrected Dangalf. "This is Joe, Buffy, Huh, and Auddy." Then he added to the girl "Sometimes he can be a bit slow, but he's still cool."  
  
"Of course," said Huh as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Then, a sudden voice from outside startled the group and caused them to jump three feet in the air. (They all hit their heads on the ceiling.)  
  
"Shire...Baggins..." The door opened to reveal a dark shape sitting on a black...uh, pony.  
  
"Ahhhh!" cried Auddy. "It's the Nazgul!"  
  
"No it's not!" the voice said and the small shape jumped out of the saddle. "It's me!"  
  
"Who's 'me'?" asked Gandalf.  
  
"Katherine at your - Frodo!" she cut herself off as she ran up to Frodo and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"NOOO! THERE'S MORE!" cried Frodo as he struggled to escape from her grasp and run to the wall. Katherine just squeezed tighter.  
  
Finally she released her grasp. "Where's the other hobbits? Sam? Merry? Pippin? And who are you?" she asked as she turned to the girls. "I didn't know that there were any main female hobbits in Lord of the Rings."  
  
"Now there are," said Buffy. "And apparently you're one too. I can understand why you wouldn't like it, considering that elves kick butt..."  
  
"Not like it?" asked Katherine. "Hobbits rock!"  
  
"Great," said Buffy. "Now I have to put up with another hobbit fan. I've already got my hands full with Joe here..." She gestured to the hobbit.  
  
Joe and Katherine's eye's met. "FAN CLUB!!!" they cried and gave each other high-fives.  
  
"Let's name it SMOHC," said Joe. "'Secret Members-Only Hobbit Club!"  
  
"Not so secret now, is it?" asked a disgusted Huh. "Anyway, we all know Gollum rocks..."  
  
Joe and Katherine didn't hear. They were too busy dancing around Frodo. Frodo didn't hear either. He was too busy banging his head against the wall.  
  
As a matter of fact, nobody heard. Gandalf was bust trying to spare Frodo a headache, Dangalf was helping Gandalf, and Buffy had sat down in a chair, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
Nobody even noticed that three more people had snuck into the room. 


	3. An Even Sorer Head and The Parting

*Author's Note *- For any of you who are wondering, my name isn't Joe, seeing as I'm a girl! And also, I'm splitting everyone up in this chapter so that I have to deal with fewer characters at a time. Also, I'm sorry if these first few chapters seem like they're only made up of people coming into the story. I can't write about you unless you're here, right? And please also read and review my other fics! I would love it! Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!  
  
Attack of the Lord of the Rings Fans  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Finally, Gandalf and Dangalf managed to pry Frodo away from the wall. It was noticed that there was now a small dent where he had been banging his head. I guess hobbits have harder heads then we originally thought!  
  
Buffy was sitting on her chair and shaking her head at the others when she heard a noise. She turned around to find out what it was. Lets just say that whoever was sleeping in Hobbiton now wasn't. (Buffy screamed.)  
  
Gandalf wheeled around. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
Frodo found out before Buffy could answer. "AHHH!" he shouted. "THERE'S MORE!" And, as you can probably guess, he made a mad dash for the wall. Luckily, Dangalf caught him in time and restrained by tying him to a chair before he could do any permanent damage.  
  
There, standing by the door, were three more female hobbits.  
  
"Yay! There's more!" cried Huh.  
  
"Ahhh! There's more!" shouted Frodo from his chair.  
  
"Ah, shut up you stupid hobbit," said Huh. Joe and Katherine shot her vicious glances.  
  
"Who are you guys?" asked Auddy.  
  
"I'm Cass, and this is Phoebe and Helen," said the first hobbit.  
  
"Why is it that we all show up here as hobbits?" asked Buffy. "Well, except Dangalf. Come on! We could have at least been elves! I guess we're stuck this way for now."  
  
"Yup," said Joe.  
  
Just then Sam walked in, looked around, and darn near fainted. His eyes the size of ping-pong balls, he lowered himself into a chair. "Frodo?" he asked. "Who are all your lady friends? Wow! I guess I was worrying about nothing this whole time..."  
  
He looked at Frodo's chair for an answer. Frodo wasn't there.  
  
"Frodo?" asked Sam. "Where are you?"  
  
He was back at the wall, banging his head. Somehow his ropes had come undone. They all turned to Joe, who was blushing and smiling nervously. She drew out a pair of scissors from behind her back.  
  
"Well, that explains that," said Sam. "But where did all of you come from?"  
  
"It's a long story," said Auddy.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" cried Frodo from the wall. "MORE!"  
  
"Calm down Frodo! There aren't more..." reassured Huh.  
  
"Yes there are," said a new voice. Everyone turned around. Four more female hobbits were there.  
  
"Now I'm going to start banging my head into walls!" said Auddy. "Okay, maybe I'm not as mental as Frodo. But who are you guys?"  
  
The second answered, "I'm Nina, and this is Lauren, Faila, and Crazy Aimie. I guess you guys were transported here as well?"  
  
"Yup," said Buffy.  
  
Suddenly, the chandelier fell down with a sickening crash. "FRODO!" cried Gandalf. "Somebody! Please go stop him!"  
  
"I will!" shouted Joe, Katherine, and Helen.  
  
"Hmm..." said Joe to Helen. "Could we interest you in joining our club? It's called the Secret Members-Only Hobbit club, or SMOHC."  
  
"Definitely!" replied Helen. The three ran over and tried to pry Frodo away, but it wasn't working. They kept on tugging.  
  
Then Faila caught sight of Sam. "Sam!" she shouted and ran over to him.  
  
"Uh...hi," said a much-surprised Sam.  
  
Meanwhile, a fight was breaking out on the floor.  
  
"Legolas is MINE!" shouted Lauren as she tried to give Buffy an indian rug burn.  
  
"No, he's MINE!" cried Buffy and she kicked Lauren in the shins.  
  
Gandalf was fed up. "STOP!" he shouted. All of the movement came to a stop. Everybody looked at the wizard.  
  
"I have an idea," he said. "Since there is obviously a problem with so many of us around, why don't we split up and go where it is we want to go instead of arguing in this tiny house?"  
  
"I want to go with Frodo!" cried Joe.  
  
"Me too!" cried Helen and Katherine.  
  
"I'm going with Sam!" cried Faila. "So I guess I'm coming with you three."  
  
"I want to find Gollum," said Huh, "and make him talk to himself!"  
  
"I'm finding Aragorn," said Auddy, "but I don't want to go alone."  
  
"I'll go with you," said Cass. "I love warriors."  
  
"I don't care what any of you say," said Phoebe. "I'm going to Lothlorien!"  
  
"Me too!" shouted Lauren. "I'm going to get myself some elfies!"  
  
Twenty minutes and several bruises later, it was decided: Joe, Katherine, Helene, and Faila would go with Sam and Frodo, Auddy and Cass would go find Aragorn, Huh would go find Gollum, Nina, Lauren, Buffy, Phoebe and Crazy Aimie would set out to find some elves, and Dangalf would go with Gandalf to Saruman.  
  
"Well, we have to get packing," said Gandalf. "Early tomorrow we'll start out." 


	4. Stolen Ponies, a New Chant, and Talking ...

Author's Note - YAHOO!!! My modem's working again! I'm sorry that this update took so long, but my modem was broken! Now it's working! I wrote this chapter WEEKS ago but wasn't able to put it up. Okay, so it's a bit on the odd side...and it's kind of pointless for everyone to split up when their just going to meet back at Rivendell...but whatever! Please also note that school is starting for me soon and that I may not be able to update this as often as I would like, but I'll try my hardest! Enjoy!  
  
Attack of the Lord of the Rings Fans  
  
Chapter 4 Stolen Ponies, a New Chant, and Talking to Oneself  
  
Then next morning dawned bright and early. Too early, if you asked the group.  
  
Fourteen little packs and two big packs sat by the round door, put together the night before.  
  
Frodo groaned. His head was now becoming quite sore from its little encounter with the wall. Not to mention Joe had packed his pillow into her pack so he had nothing to sleep on.  
  
The group grumbled as they folded up the blankets they had been sleeping on and pushed them to the side. They stumbled into the kitchen for a quick breakfast (or quick by hobbit standards, long by human standards) and did the last preparations for their departure. Everyone bustled around, getting ready.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of hooves outside brought the group out of their lull and into awake-mode.  
  
"What is that?" asked Dangalf.  
  
Tripping over the packs, Frodo opened the front door and peered outside. What met his eyes looked like a stampede: Auddy and Cass were riding galloping ponies, herding twelve ponies and two horses towards Bag End.  
  
"AHHHH!" cried Frodo as he tripped over the packs and ran to the wall. Helen put out her arm and stopped him. Thankfully Frodo calmed down.  
  
"Huh?" asked Huh. "What do they have all of those horses for?"  
  
"Duh!" said Katherine. "They brought them so that we won't have to walk the whole trip! Yay!"  
  
"Yay!" cried everyone else.  
  
"Wait," said Phoebe, "Where did they get all of them?"  
  
"I'll ask them," said Faila. She leaped over the packs and ran out the door. Cass saw her and rode up to the hobbit.  
  
"Tell everyone to get their stuff!" cried Cass. "We have to leave as soon as possible!"  
  
"Where are the ponies from?" asked Faila.  
  
"That's why we have to leave so quickly!" she replied. "Just tell everyone to HURRY!"  
  
"Don't tell me you stole them!"  
  
"Uh, no...just borrowed."  
  
"Cass!"  
  
"Forget it! Just go!"  
  
"Okay!" Faila dashed back into Bag End. "Hurry up guys! We have to go NOW!" Everyone grabbed their pack and ran out the door. The ponies were finally all standing still.  
  
"Everybody!" cried Auddy. "Grab a horse!"  
  
The group ran off in all directions looking for the perfect pony.  
  
"Hmm..." said Frodo to Sam. "What about this one?"  
  
"Nah," Sam replied. "The mane's too long."  
  
"This is no time to be picky!" cried Auddy. "Just get a pony! Now!"  
  
"Uh-oh," said Cass as she pointed down the road. "Look." Auddy turned and saw a steaming-mad hobbit farmer running towards them. He gave them a rude gesture with his finger.  
  
"I've, uh, never seen him. Have, uh, you?" asked Auddy as she laughed nervously.  
  
"Uh, never in my life," said Cass with a face as red as a beet. "Let's go."  
  
Everybody ran to the nearest pony (or in Gandalf and Dangalf's case, horse) and struggled on. Finally everybody was on a beast and they were ready to go.  
  
"Remember, everyone!" cried Joe. "Meet in Rivendell!"  
  
They split off into their separate groups and went in their separate directions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh god how much can this pony poo?" asked Frodo as he turned around and glanced at the ground that his pony had just trodden on. "This is just plain disgusting!"  
  
"Yeah, well..." said Joe. "Ponies eat a lot so naturally they poo a lot."  
  
"Whatever," said Frodo.  
  
"So, Sam?" asked Faila. "What are you going to name your pony?"  
  
"Hmm..." he replied. "I don't know."  
  
"What about Faila?" she responded as she twirled her hair around her finger.  
  
"No, it's a guy," Sam answered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't wait to meet Aragorn," said Auddy. "Maybe he can give me some fighting lessons."  
  
"Same," said Cass. "I can't wait to use a sword."  
  
"It's a good thing that we got away before that farmer dude could attack us," added Auddy.  
  
"Uh...I don't think he gave up on the chase yet," answered Cass as she glanced around her shoulder. They could see a small black blob in the distance and heard distant cries of "Stop thieves!"  
  
"Just keep riding," assured Auddy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Legolas fan girls had been kept busy as they plodded along on their ponies. They had started their own club: SBTTSMOHCLC (Secret Better Than The Secret Members-Only Hobbit Club Legolas Club).  
  
Phoebe wasn't happy. Why had she been stuck with all these fan girls? "I should start a new club," she said, "the Haldir Is The Best Club. Unfortunately, I don't know of anyone out here who would join."  
  
Meanwhile, SBTTSMOHCLC had created a new chant and was shouting it at the top of their lungs:  
  
"We all know Leggy is the best! He's got such a manly chest! (Lauren's line)  
  
He's gonna kick those orcses butts! When we see him we all go nuts!  
  
With a bow he's always great! I hope that we can go out on a date! (Lauren's line again)  
  
Haldir stinks compared to him! (followed by a "No, you stink!" from Phoebe) Not to mention he has great skin!  
  
Leggy, Leggy you're our hero! Compared to you, we are a zero!"  
  
The SBTTSMOHCLC members were all quite pleased with themselves. Phoebe was not.  
  
"I'll show them..." she mumbled under her breath. "Haldir is the best, they just don't know it yet."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We have to go see Saruman," Gandalf told his apprentice.  
  
"Whatever you say, boss," replied Dangalf.  
  
"Geez, this horse sure poos a lot," the wizard commented.  
  
"Tell me about it," answered Dangalf. "Just be glad you're not a hobbit: to them, the poo piles seem three times the size that they seem to us."  
  
"Good point," Gandalf replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't wait to meet Gollum," Huh said to herself as she plodded along by herself on her pony. "It will be fun to watch him talk to himself. It's just so strange," she continued to herself, "how somebody could talk to them self. It's going to be really amusing. I'm really going to make fun of how he talks to himself," she continued to herself.  
  
Geez, her pony thought. Humans sure are strange!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, do ya like it? Do ya? I hope! Sorry this it was kind of long, but I wanted to get in a bit of each of the individual groups before I ended the chapter. Please read and review my other stories as well! I absolutely LOVE getting reviews! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! ( I hope you enjoyed it! More to come! 


	5. Character Bios

The Attack of the Lord of the Rings Fans Character Info  
  
Here is the info given to me from each of the characters in this story to clear up any confusion  
  
1. tuxiedog2  
  
2. Joe  
  
3. female  
  
4. Frodo - hobbits (and Elijah Wood) kick butt!  
  
5. Gimli - not hot. Enough said.  
  
6.I would go up to Legolas and tell him that my friend Katherine (who is  
Orlando Bloom-crazy) thinks he has an ugly nose  
  
7. Horses, art, music  
  
1. Angelofdragons  
  
2. Auddy or Aud (short for audrey)  
  
3. female  
  
4. Strider, because he is brave, loyal and he is royalty  
  
5. Frodo because he is the hero, and he is smaller then me  
  
6. If you were suddenly transported to LOTR, what is the first thing you  
would do? : get myself some weapontry and kill some orcs  
  
7. writing, bike riding, volleyball, talking constantly, and listening.  
  
1. no pen name 2. Huh 3. Female 4. Gollum - he talks to himself 5. Gimli - can't think of anyone else 6. Meet Gollum 7. Mt. Biking, acting, bugging tuxiedog2, percussion, piano  
  
1. no pen name 2. Buffy 3. Female 4. Legolas - Orlando is hot 5. Gimli - not hot 6. Talk to Legolas 7. Sports (snowboarding, rollerblading), Orlando Bloom, Michael Vartan,  
other hot actors  
  
Pen Name:Dangalf  
  
Story Name:Dangalf  
  
Gender:Male  
  
Favorite LOTR Character: Gandalf  
  
Least Favortie LOTR Character: Gimli  
  
What Would I do: Go madly searching for Gandalf and beg to death to be his apprentice wizard  
  
1) Salty Peanut Butter aka NINA  
  
2) Nina  
  
3) Female  
  
4) Legolas, boy has some skills, and Galadriel, shes got power  
  
5) Boromir, hes evil lol  
  
6) I would find some pipeweed and try to get some respected elves (Elrond, Celeborn, Thranduil just to name a few) high off of it, or if pipeweed plan fails, find Gandalf and ask him why Dumbledore is in ME or y Magneto is in ME  
  
7) Dolphins, Music, watching football and wrestling, participating in wrestling, reading, Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter stuff  
  
1. penname: oremis  
  
2. real name: Lauren  
  
3. gender: female  
  
4. fav character: Legolas! He's so cute! (i'll be the stereotypical mary- sue Legolas fan for you to make fun of)  
  
5. least favorite character: Haldir. I think he has a big nose and talks like a weenie (in the movie at least) He's the only elf i don't like.  
  
6. Scream, then run around collecting elfies (and perhaps do other things to them that aren't suitable for a PG fic)  
  
7. Interests: playing PC games, roller-blading, baking, shopping, swimming, quoting movie lines, annoying people (my sister Angel ecspecially), spreading gossip(list goes on...)  
  
1)BlueAngel  
  
2)Helen  
  
3)female  
  
4)Frodo his eyes are just so gorgous you could melt in to them and he's really cute.  
  
5)Gimil he just really bugs me with his beard and accent.  
  
6)I would scream really loudly and chase after the hobbits and elves.  
  
7)Shopping, listening to music and watching films (especially LOTR or HP ones)  
  
1. Haldir Lives  
  
2. Phoebe  
  
3. Female  
  
4. Haldir (Notice the pen name? lol)! I think that he deserves more attention... Damn Peter Jackson!  
  
5. I hate Saruman.. he's weird..  
  
6. I would... Grab a map and find Lothlorien. Or stalk the Fellowship! (Ha!)  
  
7. My hobbies? Well, here goes for a girl with no life.. I play the piano, sing, write and draw fantasy art.  
  
1. arwentheelf02  
  
2. Katherine  
  
3. female  
  
4. Frodo because he's very complex...if I said any more you'd be here  
forever  
  
5. hm...tough one. probally Celeborn. very bland.  
  
6. join the Fellowship (if there is one in your fic) If not, I'd a) stalk  
Gollum to make him crazier than he already is, b) squeeze the hobbits cuz  
i luv them or c) put up signs that scream "LORD OF THE RINGS IS BETTER  
THAN HARRY POTTER!"  
  
7. music (I play piano and sing, ppl tell me i'm good...*blushes*), LOTR  
(duh), Star Wars, traveling, movies, tennis, and I love FOOD  
  
1-GirlFromPlanetOdd  
  
2-Cass  
  
3-female  
  
4- well legolas and aragorn...b.c i love warriors and they seem like there the best at what they do  
  
5-boromir and gandalf...boromir seems too full of it and gandalf..well he's just too annoying  
  
6-do what i do best! wonder around get hopelessly lost and climb trees or ne thing high! yea yea im a climber...  
  
7-well im an explorer, i luv to take all the sights in, im sort of an artist and a lil bout my personallity...im weird in a calm way...on exceptions when i get too much energy and i cant seem to get it out..and i love movies...i quote just about ne thing...expecially things from a knight's tale.. i can quote just about ne scene from that movie!  
  
Faila Gamgee of Sandy Downs  
  
my pen name is as above.  
  
my name would just be Faila  
  
i am a FEMALE!!  
  
my favorite character is Sam b-cuz he's so sweet and caring and...it would take days to finish.  
  
my least favorite character is...i dont know...saruman,cuz he's evil.  
  
the first thing i would do if i was transported to LOTR would be cry for joy(literally) and then look for someone to tell me where i am.  
  
my hobbies are reading, writting,singing, listening to music(rock)and talking to my "twin sister" abbie(known as Celabrane to me)on the phone. 


	6. Info

SORRY - no longer accepting submissions! 


End file.
